Sensation
by Julie Poe
Summary: Obi Wan is sent to protect a young woman being stalked. She believes he is the spirit of her dead lover, and as Obi Wan learns more, he finds that she may be telling the truth... Winner of the first Halloween JAFD ML challenge. Please R&R!
1. The Bridge

Prologue- The Bridge

Du riechst so gut _You_ _smell so good_

Du riechst so gut _You_ _smell so good_

Ich geh dir hinderher _I_ _follow you_

Du riechst so gut _You_ _smell so good_

Ich finde dich _I_ _find you_

Qui-Gon Jinn walked hurriedly through the halls of the Med Center if Isel, the capital of the world Ise. His face was taut, straining to hide emotions, though his mask was slowly crumbling by the second.

"Excuse me, madam, do you know where the Head Nurse is?" He asked a young woman, short with straw colored hair.

"That would be me, sir. Can I be of any help?"

"Yes. I'm looking for a patient- he may be in the Intensive Care Ward- and he goes by the name Obi-Wan Kenobi." The girl's face lit in recognition.

"Yes, I remember him! You must be Master Jinn. I am Klavier Lied." Qui-Gon shook her hand. She noted how shaky and pale the hand was.

"How is he?" he asked, his voice softer. She frowned.

"He's doing well, considering the damage he sustained. Cracked ribs, internal bleeding, fractured fingers, contusions- oh, shuisse. Forgive me, Master Jinn, I don't mean to sound so cold." Qui-Gon nodded numbly, his mind mulling over the injuries of his poor Padawan. If only Qui-Gon had gone with him …

"He's awake, if you would like to speak with him," Mer suggested in an attempt to redeem herself.

"Thank you."

"Master!" Obi-Wan called when he caught sight of Qui-Gon. "What are you doing here?" The look of relief on Qui-Gon's face startled Obi-Wan. His Master had obviously been very worried.

"I heard you were hurt. I came as quickly as possible. How are you?"

"I feel as if I was beaten by a Hutt. And how are you?" Obi-Wan asked. He was anxious to get out of bed. His mission was not yet completed…

"I am well, Padawan. You are lucky to be alive. Everyone else in the mansion was killed, down to the Korican bird." Obi-Wan's face fell. He had failed his mission.

"It was not your fault, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, putting a hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"I should have expected an attack, Master. I should have been prepared." Obi-Wan wanted to cover his face, but such actions would cause intense pain, as his fingers had been crushed and broken.

"Easy, Obi-Wan. You mustn't ask yourself what might have been. Accept what was, and move on. But first, Padawan, you must tell me everything."

She slept gently, safe from harm, fearing nothing. Her dreams were filled with desires and ecstasy that could only be experienced in the mind. Before her, she could see an endless bridge that could lead her down a path of love and joy. She wanted to take that path with all her heart, and she would.

But just as she stepped onto that bridge, the Bridge of Insanity, a strange wave of familiarity swept over her. She knew that bridge; she had crossed it before.

"Vogel!" The wind suddenly hissed, blowing harshly through her hair, tearing at it almost. She froze in her step.

"Who's there?" She called out, her voice small against the hissing of the wind.

"The bridge is burning, Vogel! Just as it burned for me. What will you do, Rosa? Will you come and find me, as you swore you would do? Vogel!"

She awoke suddenly, sweat pouring, mixing with her tears of fear and remembrance. She knew who had called to her.

The wind blew through her room, soft, chilling her damp skin. She felt at peace, but at the same time fearful. She sensed something, someone near her. Her blood froze when she smelled the familiar tangy scent of the Oran fruit.

"Elend?" She asked. But as soon as she called that name, that name that had haunted her dreams, the presence faded away and the spell was broken. The scent faded away, replaced by the usual cinnamon aroma.

Then the blaster rifle sounded, and blasted through the window, the glass shattering. She screamed, dived to the floor, and the wind howled, laughing in sadistic bliss.


	2. Haunted

Part 1- Haunted

Ich finde dich _I find you_

Der Spur ist frisch und auf die Brücke _The scent is fresh and on the bridge_

Tropft die Schweiβ die warmes Blut _Drops your sweat, your warm blood_

Ich seh dich nicht _I don't see you _

Ich riecht dich nur ich spüre dich _I only smell you, I sense you_

Ein Raubtir das vor Hunger schreit _A beast of prey that screams from hunger_

Wittere ich dich meilenweit _I track you for miles by scent_

Du riechst so gut _You smell so good_

Du riechst so gut _You smell so good_

Ich geh dir hinderher _I follow you_

Du riechst so gut _You smell so good_

Ich finde dich _I find you_

So gut, so gut _So good, so good_

Ich steigt dir nach _I chase you_

Du riechst so gut _You smell so good_

Gleich hab ich dich _Soon I will have you_

Jetzt hab ich dich _Now I have you_

Ich warte bis es dunkel ist _I wait until it is dark_

Dann faβ dich an die nasse Haut _Then I take hold of your wet skin_

Verrate mich nicht _Don't betray me_

Oh siehst du nicht die Brücke brennt _Oh don't you see the bridge is burning_

Hör auf zu schreien und wehre dich nicht _Stop screaming and don't resist_

Weil sie sonst auseinander bricht _Because otherwise it will break apart_

Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Master Qui-Gon Jinn walked slowly through the hangar. They seemed to be about to go on a leisurely cruise, judging by their easy rocking pace, though their faces said otherwise. Obi-Wan's young, handsome face was somewhat tense, his blue eyes burning with great intensity. His mouth was a thin line of worry, and he glanced almost constantly at his Master, as if he would find peace by gazing at the man's face. Qui-Gon nearly mirrored his apprentice's visage, though his green eyes focused forward, never straying from the path before him.

"Why was I summoned, Master, and not you? Surely the Council does not feel I am ready-"

"You were specifically requested by Leader Rosa. She said she needed someone of your abilities." Obi-Wan glanced at his Master again.

"Abilities? I hardly even know Leader Rosa, how could she know much about me?"

"She has friends in the Senate, Obi-Wan, who can easily access Temple files. Do not worry so much, Padawan. Whatever the problem she is experiencing, I am certain you shall be able to help her overcome it."

"Thank you, Master." The two had reached the small transport ship that would take Obi-Wan to Ise. Obi-Wan waited for his Master to say goodbye.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon began, sighing, "I want you to contact me as often as you can spare. Do not take any risks, if there should be any. And if you ever need help, I'll be ready to come for you." He gently put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Be careful, and may the Force be with you." Obi-Wan nodded, smiled ever so slightly, and boarded the ship.

"Thank you for coming, Padawan Kenobi, on such short and rather unknown circumstances," Leader Rosa Vogel said, shifting slightly on her couch. It was a beautiful leisure couch, its frame a dark brown wood, with crimson velvet cushioning. Obi-Wan sat on an identical couch across from her.

"Your message to the Council did not give much away, Leader Rosa." It was true. Rosa had appeared via holo, stating that she was in danger and required that Obi-Wan Kenobi come immediately to Ise.

"I know you must find it strange that I specifically requested you," She said quietly, smiling. Her eyes were a dark brown and her hair was nearly the same color. To any ordinary person, she seemed serene and at ease.

But Obi-Wan knew that the smile was forced, and every so often, Obi-Wan could detect a tingle of fear. She was in a relaxed position, half lounging, but the twitch of her left hand gave evidence to tension.

"It did perplex me, I must say." Vogel smiled.

"You remember when we met on the transport on the way back from the Driner conference? You and your Master were Guardians of the Peace; I was merely a spectator."

"In fact, I do," Obi-Wan said, returning her smile. "You were drunk, and tried to start a fight with the female Wookie senator. I stopped the fight."

"You did, didn't you? Well, I'm generally not fond of seeking help from the Senate or the Temple- forgive me, I do not mean offense- but this time…" Vogel shuddered suddenly.

"Leader Rosa, are you alright?" Suddenly, she lurched forward and placed a hand on his arm.

"Obi-Wan, I'm being stalked," she said in a harsh whisper. "Someone tried to kill me two nights ago, and a few days before, I received this message." She slipped a datapad from her brown robe and handed it to Obi-Wan.

"I'm coming for you, Vogel 

_I want to taste your cold sweat_

_I want to bathe in your tears_

_I want to see your blood."_

"Did you contact authorities?" Obi-Wan asked, alarmed by the message. Vogel nodded, her lower lip beginning to quiver.

"Yes. They couldn't trace it. It's a dead end. I even increased security. But last night… well, it's best that you examine my room."

Obi-Wan surveyed Vogel's bedroom, taking in the shattered glass and the small blood drops.

"My legs were cut by a few of the shards," Vogel explained. Obi-Wan nodded.

"And you're certain it was a blaster of sorts?"

"I'm quite certain. I'd recognize that sound anywhere." Vogel watched as the Jedi walked around the room, studying the walls.

"Then where did it hit?" He murmured to himself. There were no burns whatsoever.

"My pillow's singed!" Vogel suddenly exclaimed. Obi-Wan and turned, and, as she said, the pillow was blackened.

"And to think, if I hadn't been sitting up…" Vogel's voice trailed off. She stared at the window. Why would he…

Suddenly, the familiar tangy scent filled her nostrils. She shivered, wondering if she was going mad.

"Do you smell that?" she whispered hoarsely. "That tangy scent, like the Oran fruit?" Obi-Wan sniffed the air and nodded.

"Elend," she whispered, her body beginning to tremble.

"What's Elend?" Obi-Wan asked. "Leader Rosa?"

"Please, take me away from here," she gasped. "Get me away from _him_." Concern overcame his curiosity, and Obi-Wan led the frightened woman out of the room, where the sensation of a memory lay drifting.

"I should have told you this before," Vogel began, sipping some tea. "But I was afraid you would think I'm insane. But now that you've seen proof of a stalker, perhaps you will take it better." She paused for a moment, allowing her words to sink in. the two were back in the leisure room, though this time they sat on the same couch.

"Five years ago, I was engaged to be married to a young man named Verrat Elend. We were soul mates; we could hardly bear to be apart. But when I was called away to a conference on Malastair, Elend mysteriously disappeared. As soon as the news reached me, I left the conference and went back Ise, only to find that his body had been discovered in a park. He was nearly mutilated beyond identification; but he had his engagement ring, and the tattoo of a black draigon on his chest. I… I couldn't help but faint when I realized it was him… his face… all those slashes and gouges… his eyes were gone…" Vogel suddenly began to cry. Obi-Wan at first was caught off guard. What was he to do?

_Comfort her, you fool_, he chastised, and he gently took the weeping woman into his arms.

"I loved you so much, Elend," she sobbed as Obi-Wan gently rubbed her back. He was confused. Why was she so disturbed about Elend? Why did she fear him and love him at the same time?

A few minutes later, Vogel finally found the courage to continue. Her eyes were red as she wiped away her tears with a tissue.

"I always said, whenever I was leaving Ise, I would come back to him. If he was not in Isel, I would come and find him. I wept for him for three long years. I resigned from my position as Leader, I lived in Elend's house and would eat nothing for days. But when Ise began to fall into economical depression, I had to reclaim my title. Nevertheless, I always wept for Elend in my heart, though these days all that's in my heart is fear. I had a dream two nights ago, before the attack. He called to me in the dream, asking me why I hadn't come for him, why I hadn't found him. And when I awoke, I smelled that Oran scent. That's what Elend always smelled like."

"So, are you saying…" Obi-Wan began.

"I think Elend has come back to haunt me."

"A ghost, Leader Rosa?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief.

"I know it sounds silly, Obi-Wan, but… have you ever had that sensation that someone you once knew is watching you?" Obi-Wan sat back, surprised by her way of putting it. Yes, he had felt the presence of his lost friend Cerasi, many a time.

"I suppose I have. But they never made physical contact with me. I never saw them, or smelled them. And they certainly did not attempt to harm me. Perhaps the stalker is quite familiar with how Elend looked, acted, and smelled. He may have triggered the nightmare you had with his message on the datapad."

"It _is_ him, Obi-Wan; I know it with every bone in my body. And would you please call me Vogel?" Obi-Wan flushed. He was supposed to be helping Vogel, but instead he annoyed her and doubted her.

"Forgive me, Vogel. I came here to help, not to hinder. Ghost or not, you are certainly being stalked. We must apprehend the stalker- if feasible- as soon as possible. Do you have any suggestion for our next actions?"

"I was hoping you had an idea."

"I have one, but it will be dangerous. Most likely, your stalker will return tonight. I will wait for him to arrive, and when he does, we'll have him. That is, if you are willing to be bait and allow me to stay in your bedroom tonight." Vogel's cheeks colored ever so slightly, her mind naturally defining his words as invitation he had not intended to make.

"What do you say, Vogel? Do you approve?" Obi-Wan asked. He knew she would accept; there really was no point in asking. But he himself did not like the idea of using Vogel as bait.

"I do."

That night, Obi-Wan waited patiently until Vogel was ready for bed. Though she seemed to be a practical woman, it took quite a long time for her to prepare for sleep.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, Obi-Wan," Vogel said as she opened her door. "You may come in."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said.

"I had my servants bring in a sleep couch for you. I hope you will be comfortable," she said quietly, beckoning to the dark sleep couch on the side opposite her bed.

"Thank you again

"Well, I'd best get to bed. Good night, Obi-Wan," Vogel said quickly, nearly leaping into her own bed.

"Try to get some sleep," Obi-Wan encouraged. "If the stalker comes, you must be at peace, and rested. If you feel at all stressed, he'll know something is wrong." Vogel nodded, trying to soothe her thundering heart. She was terrified of what Elend would do if he saw the young Jedi in her bedroom. Elend had always been very protective of her in life, so naturally he would be so in death.

"Obi-Wan, I must tell you something," Vogel began slowly as the Jedi familiarized himself with his sleep couch. It was feathery soft, midnight in color. He sat down upon it absently stroking it.

"You may here me talk in my sleep. I've been known to, shall we say, voice my thoughts very loudly. I apologize before for anything that may disturb."

"Thank you for the warning," Obi-Wan said, grinning. "As long as you don't snore like my Master, I think I'll survive."

Vogel sighed in pleasure as she gently drifted back into her dreamworld, a world of soft blue horizons and tangible feelings. Her body was nothing more than a whisper of a wind, wandering about the azure world, uncovering memories of joy long forgotten.

She saw her mother and father, their smiles brighter than the Bismuth star, as they watched her open her gifts for her eighth birthday. She giggled in childish delight as she discovered a lovely doll under nearly a yard of cloth wrapping. The doll was nearly lifelike, its pale skin shimmering, it carmine lips twinkling. Vogel ran her fingertips through the doll's shining black hair.

"This is the best present!" Vogel exclaimed, hugging the doll tightly. Then she went on to the next present, and declared that _it_ was surely the best present.

Then Vogel came to another memory. She was thirteen, already an accomplished scholar, receiving her certificate of excellence in all subjects. She smiled as one by one, each of her relatives gave her a kiss on the cheek. As her parents left the university with her, they were stopped by a boy, no more than fifteen. Vogel eyed him cautiously. He was average height, his eyes an odd topaz. He blinked at her curiously, reminding her somewhat of a cat.

"I wish to congratulate you, Rosa Vogel. My name is Verrat Elend; I'm a junior at the university."

"Yes, I remember seeing you there. Thank you for the congratulations," Vogel said hurriedly. It was a cold afternoon, and she wanted nothing more than to be home.

"Vogel," Elend said. "May I accompany you and your parents home? My own parents are currently offworld, and I'm alone at my home."

"Please, do come," Rosa's mother said before Vogel could interrupt.

"Thank you, madam," Elend said, and flashed a brilliant smile. Vogel rolled her eyes, even though her soul warmed at the sight.

The dreaming Vogel then moved on, to when she was twenty years old. This was a memory she had not forgotten, but wished to remember for the rest of her life.

Her younger self sat on a wooden swing for two, swaying with it gently. The wind blew softly through her hair, as she stared at her companion.

"I have never considered love to be a force in my life," Vogel said quietly, her small hand grasping Elend's.

"Ever since the moment I laid eyes upon you, my life has been guided by love," he whispered, beginning to stroke her hair with his free hand. "My sweet little bird."

"Elend," She whispered. "The elections are coming soon. My mother and I will be leaving the countryside. I intend to run for Secretary of State. We-" He silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"You know I will follow you. Don't even consider otherwise." He took her into his strong arms, rocking her.

"Not even death will keep me from you," he murmured as she breathed in his scent. It was like the Oran fruit, tangy and masculine.

And Vogel smiled even as the memory drifted away, and the sensation of pleasure subsided. She began to move on, but suddenly stopped in shock. Her body rematerialized as cold terror washed over her.

The bridge was before her.

"No," she whispered as the soft blue aura melted away, replaced by fiery dread.

_Step on to the bridge_, the wind beckoned, suddenly stronger, like a gale before a storm.

"Please don't do this," she whispered as she was forced, step by agonizing step, till she stood upon the bridge. The wind abruptly became hot, hotter than a lover's embrace, and Vogel fell to her knees, the heat overwhelming her.

"Please help me," she cried, though she knew no one could hear.

Unexpectedly, the bridge dematerialized underneath her and she found herself pressed against the white sheets of a bed. She rolled over, unsure of what had happened. As she turned, a scent wafted into her nostrils, the scent that she would always love, and forever fear.

"Hello, Vogel," Elend whispered, grabbing her wrists roughly. As her skin chilled, Vogel realized she lay naked.

And as Elend forced her wrists above her head, she knew his intention.

"Elend," she began, her voice filled with panic.

"Elend is no more, for you did not come for him. He must be avenged," the creature said, no longer Elend's voice or body. The voice was deep, the face was black, and the eyes were a frighteningly familiar topaz. It was Elend, yet it was not.

"He must be avenged. He must be pleased." The demon said no more, and grinned a terrible grin of malice and lust.

The terror the coursed through Vogel's body was none like she had ever felt before. She was utterly helpless, her arms pinned, and her body paralyzed by fear.

"Help me," she whispered as the demon laughed.

"Who will save you now?" He taunted. She felt him prepare himself, heard his ragged breath, his hammering heart, and screamed the name of the only man who could save her from the ravaging dream.

"Obi-Wan!"

As soon as Vogel had fallen asleep, Obi-Wan prepared for a deep meditation that would allow him to rest but also be on guard for any disturbances. He found it quite easy to slip into meditation staring at the peaceful form of Vogel. He had always found it easier to meditate with beings close by at peace, especially his Master.

"Please help me!" A cry so desperate, so tormented awoke Obi-Wan from his meditation instantaneously. His hand instinctively went for his lightsaber as he drew in the Force searching for a dark signature, anything that would give evidence to an intruder.

The Force itself was mildly disturbed, like the sea in the hour before a storm. Obi-Wan winced as he heard a soft moan, a moan of pure terror. He rose, and much to his dismay realized Vogel was caught in a nightmare.

"Wake up, Vogel," he called, as he ran to her side.

"Wake up." But her tossing did not cease, and her terror seemed to grow. Obi-Wan grabbed her hand.

But as he did so the Force surged and Obi-Wan suddenly found himself laying face up in a bed in a white room.

"What?" He stammered. Obi-Wan tried to rise, but an invisible force kept him pinned to the bed.

"I must be pleased." Suddenly a man appeared above him, unclothed. The man was a grim ebony, and a forbidding smile came to his face as his topaz eyes met Obi-Wan's.

Obi-Wan realized in horror what the man meant, as he grabbed the apprentice by shoulders, pressing him firmly into the clean white sheets.

"Stop." He said firmly, as if he could command the dream.

"Stop now. Stop!" Obi-Wan screamed as whatever reserve he had fled as the man touched him, bruised him. The Jedi squeezed his eyes shut, steeling himself for the torture and the pain, silently crying out to his Master.

_Master, help me_, he whispered, and suddenly all faded to peaceful blackness.

He could smell their fear, he could taste it. It was like frozen blood mixed with foul wormwood. He reveled in the taste, for he had never tasted such an evil cup; he had never felt such a thrilling sensation before.

He feasted on Vogel, for she could sense him far better than the Jedi could, oddly enough. He tortured her, imagining his hands all over her body, feeling her damp skin, shivering as her screams of pure terror echoed through his black heart.

"I shall have more," he declared, suddenly his line was severed by a brilliant light. Someone, not connected to Vogel, had sensed his presence.

"The boy's Master," he growled. He could see Qui-Gon, sitting alone, cross-legged. The man had heard Obi-Wan's cry.

_It's all right, Padawan. I'm here. I'm here._ Waves of soothing energy passed through their bond, dragging Obi-Wan away from the twisted nightmare. And as he fell away, he took Vogel by the hand, and the two slipped from the dreamworld into serene darkness.

Not even an hour later, Qui-Gon asked Yoda to hold conference with him immediately. Three hours after midnight had passed, the two met in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"I request that I join my Padawan on Ise."

"For what purpose?" Yoda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not very long ago, I heard Obi-Wan cry out to me. I have never sensed so much fear in him. The disturbance in the Force was very powerful."

"A nightmare perhaps?"

"If it was a nightmare, it was induced by a force outside of his mind. By _the_ Force, maybe."

"Master Qui-Gon, babying your Padawan, you are. Old enough, he is, to handle a nightmare. If ask for help, he does, then allow you to go, I will."

Qui-Gon sat for a moment, considering disobeying Yoda, again. But he thought of his Padawan, and how angry the boy would be when he discovered his own Master did not have faith in him.

Qui-Gon would remain on Coruscant.

Obi-Wan awoke, a cry upon his lips, as his eyes saw nothing but blackness. He realized he was lying facedown on the floor, his hand still grasping Vogel's arm.

_Vogel!_

He rose, too quickly, and cursed the wave of dizziness and blackness that washed over him.

"Vogel, wake up." He shook her roughly, any thought of courtesy forgotten.

Suddenly her eyes flew open, and she screamed in terror.

"I love you, Elend! I love you!" The screaming changed into sobbing and she reached for Obi-Wan, needing his strength, needing to be held. And he held her as she sobbed, her face buried in his tunic.

Obi-Wan spent the rest of the day obtaining every single file, whether psychological, physical, or even financial, that Isel had on Verrat Elend. He soon learned that Elend had been a child genius, like Vogel, and had been accepted into the Isel University by scholarship. His parents had died soon after he had graduated, leaving him with no one to turn to- except for Vogel.

Financial records showed that Elend's taxes were paid by Vogel's mother Vollmond, until Vollmond's own death three years later. Then Elend resumed full bearer, and became joint owner of the Rosa property with Vogel.

Elend had displayed no signs of mental stress whatsoever, and had no physical ailments of any kind. He had worked at a communications station in the heart of Isel, and had been paid quite well. He seemed to have lived a perfect and happy life. No one seemed to have a problem, as Obi-Wan had discovered after speaking with the servants of the house. He had been a perfect gentleman; police records had nothing, not even a minor fight, on him.

_But why was he murdered?_ Something just did not add up. All accounts indicated the Elend had been an innocent creature all his life. But his premature death spoke otherwise.

"What are you looking at, Obi-Wan?" Vogel asked from behind. Obi-Wan turned, startled.

"Vogel, you should be resting," he said, rising to take her gently by the shoulder.

"I'm afraid to fall asleep, Obi-Wan. I'm afraid that, if I do, Elend will come again and…" She closed her eyes, and the Jedi could feel her tremble.

"I know," Obi-Wan said softly. Vogel looked up, shocked.

"You-"

"I had a dream of him also. Or rather, I believe I shared your dream. When I heard you screaming, I tried to wake you up, but when I touched you, I fell into the dream."

A silence of mutual compassion passed between the two. The dream had been so real, so horribly vivid.

"Vogel, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes," Vogel said slowly, uncertain.

"I was looking through Isel's records on Verrat, and I noticed that when his parents died, he came to live with you and your mother. What happened to your father?" Obi-Wan watched as Vogel's face suddenly went blank.

"My father is dead," she said flatly.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said, caught off guard by her lack of emotion. Why did she weep for Elend, and show no love for her own father?

"It's all right. I think go and rest. Good afternoon, Obi-Wan." Vogel walked swiftly out of the room, leaving Obi-Wan confused.

After Vogel's strange behavior, Obi-Wan decided to look up her father, Rosa Spielan. Barely fifteen minutes into his investigation the apprentice learned that Spielan was not dead, but residing in Isel's asylum.

Spielan was suffering from extreme paranoia and intense hallucinations, brought on by the death of his first wife, Ebaren.

The file then went into detail, describing Ebaren's death. She had been the final victim of a man known as Bitterer Tod, a maniac who would torture and rape his female victims before he killed them. Spielan had been away when Ebaren was murdered, and had found her mutilated body in their bedroom.

The months following Ebaren's death had been spent in complete seclusion; he would go without any food or water for days, and he never slept, for he feared Ebaren would come to him in his dreams and torment him.

When Spielan finally came out of isolation, he was immediately sent to the asylum while his doctors determined his ailments. The doctors found nothing wrong with him, and released him.

Spielan seemed to have regained his sanity, and married Liebe Vollmond. The two soon had Vogel, and for several years, he appeared to have fully recovered.

However, memories finally resurfaced in a dream, in which Spielan claimed his former wife had tried to murder him. After several reoccurrences of the dream, and after he had brutally attacked Vogel, he was readmitted to the asylum and had received only one visitor: Vollmond.

Obi-Wan sat back, realizing the grim reality. Vogel was becoming her father. She was going mad, and was trying to drag the Jedi down with her.

_And I believed her._ _I let her convince me that she really wasn't insane, that a dead man was trying to kill her._ He almost laughed out loud. Was he truly that blind?

Angered by his blindness, frustrated by the mission, Obi-Wan angrily marched to Vogel's room.

"She's coming to kill me!" Her father screamed, approaching Vogel. "Can't you hear her?"

"Daddy, please, there's no one here except me. Please stop shouting," Vogel begged, her back against the wall. She had never seen her father so frightened, so senseless.

Suddenly, her father's eyes were alight as he laid eyes upon her. She saw recognition in those eyes.

"Ebaren," he choked. "Please. I don't want to hurt you."

"Who's Ebaren? Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Stop it!" He screamed. "Stop!" He lunged forward suddenly, screaming in rage.

"No!" Vogel cried, but her cry fell upon deaf ears as her own father began to beat her.

Vogel saw her own blood fly as Spielan punched her hard in the mouth. She fell to her knees as his fist smashed into her stomach, and she tried to scream, but could not find enough air in her lungs to do so. Her head spun; little blacks dots spread across her vision, and she knew her own father would kill her.

"Vogel!" Suddenly, Spielan was wrenched back. He jerked as Elend delivered a right cross.

"You son of a-" Elend's cry could not be heard over Spielan's sudden scream of pain.

Vogel tried to intervene, tried to stop the savage thrashing Elend was giving her father, but she was too weak to even talk. She slumped against the wall, and the world slipped away.

Vogel awoke, the pain of the nightmare fresh upon her mind. Why were so many of her memories resurfacing?

She lay back against the pillow, her eyes closing momentarily.

_Oh, Elend, why did you do this?_

Then Obi-Wan entered, his strides lengthened by anger, his blues eyes fiery with rage.

"You lied to me, Vogel," he said angrily, barely able to contain his fury. Vogel stared to shocked to speak. "Your father isn't dead; he's insane. Why did you lie?"

Before Vogel could answer, before she could explain herself, he answered his own question.

"Because he claimed he was being haunted by his wife. He claimed she came to him in dreams, and tried to kill him, just as you claimed. You've gone mad, Vogel, and you're trying to drag me down with you."

"Obi-Wan…" she began softly, the sting of his words hitting her. Obi-Wan shook his head, his mouth in a tight, grim line.

"No. No more. I'll not waste my time here any longer. I'm returning to Coruscant tomorrow. Do not talk to me about ghosts, dreams, or Verrat. Good evening, Leader Rosa." He spun and left.

"Are you certain she's mentally ill?" Qui-Gon asked, via hologram form. Obi-Wan nodded. Seeing his Master brought him great happiness; the past few days had been grievously difficult on the apprentice. But still the sad truth of Vogel cast shadows on his heart.

"She's suffering from the exact same problems as her father: extreme paranoia, and intense hallucinations."

"What troubles me is how she managed to involve you so heavily." Obi-Wan flushed in shame. He had told Qui-Gon of his horrifying dream, and that Vogel had experienced a similar one as well.

"I don't know, Master."

"Perhaps you have some sort of connection, a shared feeling."


	3. Those Left Behind

Epilogue- Those Left Behind

"The next thing I knew, I was here. I tried to find out what happened to Vogel, but no one would tell me. You gave the first news. Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said, his voice slow and tainted with sorrow, "how did she die?"

"The coroner determined that willingly let someone cut her throat."

"Willingly?" Obi-Wan asked in shock. Qui-Gon nodded.

"She had been kneeling when she was killed, and there were no signs of struggle, no bruises or defensive wounds."

Angered flared inside Obi-Wan. Would Vogel do something like that?

But as quickly as the anger had come, it dissipated. He knew why. Elend. Vogel knew that in death she and Elend would be together. Perhaps, if he were put in her position, he would have done the same thing. If Cerasi had been his lover, his only friend, would he have done the same thing?

No. It was not the Jedi way. He had learned long ago to not be swept away by just causes or powerful emotions. And no matter how much he loved Cerasi, he could not have chosen the end that Vogel did. She was gone, and he had to move on.

But his heart still ached for her.

Night on the upper levels of Coruscant was rarely ever dark. The lights of the city brightened every corner, and every alleyway. However, the lower levels, not blessed with such illumination as the upper, became a world of shadows where evil could easily hide.

And on that night, two dark souls emerged from the shadow, and held conference with one another.

"Are you certain Verrat is gone?" The taller, older one said to the other.

"I am positive. When Rosa's soul fled, he took refuge with her in death. He'll not return," said the other his bright yellow eyes the sole light of the street on which they walked.

"Excellent. You have passed the test, and I deem you worthy of apprenticeship. Congratulations, Lord Maul." Maul smiled, his grin twisted and diabolical, and the two demons walked in the darkness, preparing to bring shadow to the entire galaxy.


End file.
